What was I?
by Ookami Chann
Summary: What do you think you were before evolution? Class 9B of Teikoku had to write an essay about this, but since Genda can't think of an answer, how will his best friend Sakuma help?


**Inazuma Eleven isn't mine and I have done a story for another fandom. The Dragon Quest Series.**

**If you want to read the story I wrote for it, look for Two Years.**

**Anyway, because Inazuma Eleven is so cool, I'm writing my 40****th**** story.**

**Just a quick GenSaku story.**

**.**

Class 9B of Teikoku Academy were given a task to do over the weekend.

They had to write an essay about what animal they thought they were before evolution.

And it was proving to be a challenge for Genda Koujirou.

.

"Geez, I already told you, I was not a horse, just because I like to do horse riding as well as soccer," Genda argued with Fudou.

By the looks of things, Fudou had already finished his homework, but when asked about it, he refused to say anything.

"Well then what were you?" Fudou argued back, as he took a sip of his can of 7-Up.

Kidou just sat there, watching his boyfriend and one of his best friends argue about such nonsense.

"Jeez, can you guys shut up already!" Kidou ordered, who the hell knew he had such a loud voice, because Sakuma certainly didn't know, and neither did Genda or Fudou.

The arguing duo mentally jumped, but managed to keep their cool. They shut up, but sent glares to each other.

Fudou continued to drink his drink, Genda stared at his paper as if it was a time bomb that he had to disable. Sakuma continued writing his essay and Kidou just sat there reading his book.

"Psss, Sakuma, I need help with this, you got any ideas?" Genda whispered to his best friend.

Sakuma looked up at him from his work and started to think.

He did have an idea, but it was going to be very surprising when he told him why...

So instead of writing it, Sakuma grabbed another sheet of paper and started writing on it.

He then passed the paper over to the goalkeeper.

When Genda read it, he was surprised at how Sakuma explained it, even on the paper.

_I say you were a lion. You're ferocious when angered, and you like to hunt down your prey, while protecting you prize. You're strong, powerful and very quick to think. You look like a rough person and do have that personality, but you would do anything to protect loved ones and people you hold close to your heart._

_Besides, you looked like a lion when we were in Shin Teikoku, your hair looked like a lion's mane- and to be fair, it did look hot._

_Better start writing the report now, after all, you're not getting any more information._

Genda stared at his friend while blushing. Sakuma looked back at him and winked at him, before finishing his report- with an aching hand.

"Might as well use this," Genda muttered to himself before looking at the paper once more.

.

The weekend went quick and soon enough Monday came and everyone had to hand in their reports.

Genda gave the teacher his report with a neutral face, the teacher took the paper and thanked him.

At the end of the day everyone was back in their homeroom, yes, class 9B had their homeroom teacher for last lesson.

At least 5 minutes before the end of the lesson, she gave out everyone's report- happy to say everyone got a good grade.

Genda looked at his paper and smiled.

A+ was written on his paper.

At the end of the day, Kidou and Fudou left the class long before the other duo and even the teacher left the class before the students.

As Sakuma packed his stuff, Genda stopped him.

"Eh?" Sakuma looked over to his friend, before getting a kiss from Genda.

When Genda separated, he smiled at Sakuma.

"Thanks for the help," before winking to his friend and moving his face near his ear.

Sakuma couldn't help but blush and accidently fell onto his table, good thing no one was here.

When Genda was close enough, he did surprise Sakuma with what he did.

Genda _purred_ into Sakuma's ear, before grabbing his bag and walking out of the class.

When he had left the class, Sakuma got off his table and quickly grabbed his own satchel before running out of the class and shutting the door behind him.

.

**Finished.**

**R&R.**


End file.
